The Earth Fairy
by winxluv101
Summary: The Winx release the Fairies of Vengeance, but meet a kind-hearted Earth fairy. When they see her again, and she sees the wizards with them, what drama will come back from the past?
1. The meeting

Chapter 1:

At Tir Nan Og, the Winx had just released the Earth fairies.

"We kindly thank you for releasing us" said Queen Morgana "I would like you to meet the one who has been helping me contact you Roxy. This is Preseme, my youngest major fairy." She showed us a white vixen, that had walked up next to her, but the vixen transformed into a girl.

Preseme was younger then the Winx, but she was still 19. She had short elf ears, and was as dark as Flora, but her hair was long and black, and she wore it in a ponytail. She wore a white strapless dress with silver and gold beads that was short in the front, but was longer in the back. Her shoes were silver heels, and wings that were the most beautiful. They were silver and curly at the ends.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Roxy" Preseme said as she curtsied.

Bloom was about to ask how she knew their names, but she already had answered her.

"I'm the fairy of many things such as the future, dreams, control, and telepathy...so I can tell what you're going to say before you say them, I could make you do whatever I want, and I could read your mind. No one can have a conversation without me knowing. Oh, yeah and as you saw, I can shape shift."

"Amazing! Can you change the future too?" screamed Stella

"If I wanted to"

"That's really cool" said Tecna

"Awesome" said Roxy

"Yes, very extraordinary. She is the _only_ mixed fairy in existence." stated Morgana

"Mixed fairy?" Roxy asked

"It means that I have more than 1 power" said Preseme looking quite proud of herself

"How is that possible?" asked Tecna

Preseme closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, smiled and then she said "I will tell you in the future"

"Now back to business. Preseme have you made your decision yet?" Morgana asked

"Yes, my queen, I have. And I cannot do it. I can't use my powers for that kind of decision, I am going back to where I stayed before. I apologize very dearly, Queen Morgana." Preseme said, and without another word she disappeared.

"Poor girl, she's still too upset. But now we must have our vengeance against the wizards that trapped us on our own home! I hope you will join us Winx."

Bloom was shocked to hear that come out of her mouth "I am sorry Morgana, but we cannot use our powers for vengeance"

"Fine, but from now on you will be treated as enemies." she responded back

And with that the Winx left to practice at the Frutti Music Bar.

"I wonder when we'll see Preseme again. She had to make that big decision all by herself, and face the wizards at such a young age. She's so brave." said Roxy

"Yeah, I wonder too, Roxy" said Bloom "but right now we have our own problems."

The girls started to practice when Musa suddenly stopped and looked past Bloom.

"Musa, what's wrong?" asked Bloom when she turned to see what she was looking at.

"Uh, girls? You wanna try that again?" Andy asked.

"Sorry Andy" Musa said as she threw her guitar to him.

"The wizards of the black circle! Come for another rematch?" Roxy asked

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have no clue who Preseme is mostly because I made her up so don't bother searching her. Plz review, cuz I'm gonna make that girl famous...in my story.<strong>

**winxluv101**


	2. The promise of protection

Chapter 2:

_"The wizards of the black circle! Come back for another rematch?" asked Roxy_

"No, Roxy, we have not come to fight. The white circle has depleted our powers. We offer you the black circle, in return for your protection." said Ogron

"Protection? From who?" Bloom asked

"From Morgana and her fairies of vengeance." said Anagan

"Right, Duman barely escaped." said Ogron as Gantlos helped him walk

"I can help with that, but lets go somewhere more private to talk" said Bloom as she teleported them to Love & Pet, and put up the closed sign.

"You said you could help, Duman?" asked Gantlos

"Bloom has amazing powers that can do almost anything. She is the most powerful fairy." said Flora "Right next to her would be Pr-" Musa covered her mouth before she could even say her name.

"Right next to who? Oh never mind, please heal him before you do anything." said Anagan

Bloom then focused all her energy on Duman, but she couldn't find the problem. "I can't heal him unless I find the problem, but I can't find it.

"We know someone who _could _help, but she disappeared to someplace else when Morgana brought up her being a fairy of vengeance." said Stella

"Its a good thing too. She is very powerful for a 19 ye-" she was cut off by Bloom covering her mouth.

"Why does someone always cover up someone else's mouth when they bring up the fairy you're talking about." asked Duman

"I don't know, I can't control it." said Bloom

"Never mind that, let's consult the book of fairies!" screamed Stella, who was already opening the book of fairies, but it flipped to a page in the book by itself. "Huh? Sibylla the fairy of Justice. Maybe we could talk to her about the wizards having a trial with Morgana."

"Sibylla hates us" said Anagan

"It says here that she accepts anyone who comes to her cave with good intentions, but they must pass her loyal maiden at the entrance. If she grants you entrance, then she will guide and protect you all the way to Sibylla." Stella exclaimed

"When do we leave?" Ogron asked

"Now, Winx Believix..." said Bloom "Winx Zoomix"

_In the forest surrounding Sibylla's cave_

"We should keep a low profile, so no fairies of vengeance can track us here" said Bloom as she and the Winx de-transformed.

The girls didn't hear it, but Duman, being part animal heard it.

"Stop" he said

"What?" asked Musa

"Of course, Duman's the only one who heard it." Anagan pointed out "He is part animal. Show us where you hear the noise, Duman."

In pain, Duman transformed into a wolf and started to look for the cause of the noise as the wizards and fairies followed him. He then transformed back into a man, and walked more steadily, but still slightly wobbly. "It's coming from over here". When he moved the bushes around we saw a beautiful, moving figure practicing combat. "Oh my god" he said as he saw her transforming into different animals as if on command...

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, did you see that coming?<strong>

**winxluv101**


	3. The White Vixen

Chapter 3:

The beautiful white figure had transformed into a familiar animal...a white fox.

"Its her" Bloom whispered "Its-" suddenly she was silenced by herself.

The girls turned to see Bloom covering her own mouth, but the wizards continued to watch the vixen. Bloom really couldn't remove her hand from her mouth, and she was making so much noise that the vixen looked their way. The vixen then changed into the form of a girl and before they could see her face she disappeared a reappeared behind them.

"It hurts more when you struggle, you know" said the voice

"Who are you?...Preseme!" said Roxy

"Roxy! Oh, my friends I have missed you all so much." said Preseme as she hugged her friends, but when she saw the wizards her smile faded and she let go of the girls without another word.

"I already know why you're here, and trust me...it'll be harder than you think, Princess Bloom" she said as she walked past Duman.

"Preseme! You also know that we need you to heal Duman" Musa screamed

Preseme stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Duman "He looks fine to me" she said as she started to walk away.

"Preseme..." Duman said "...Please"

She exhaled with annoyance, but she still turned to face him. "Fine, come with me." she took his wrist and led him to a large flat rock, big enough for a bed. "Lay down" she commanded, so he did as she said. When he was laying down, she kneeled by his side and the Winx were amazed that her eyes changed more light blue when she was healing, and she started to heal his sprained bones. When she was done she got up without a word.

"Can we please just talk about it, Preseme" said Duman

"...No. What you did to me was unforgivable" she responded as she went back to practicing her combat with and without her powers.

"And Stella, the reason you didn't see me in the book of fairies is because I am known as the White Vixen in the magical dimension." she said without stopping her blind combat, with a sash over her eyes.

Stella was about to say something, but she changed her question "Were you the reason we couldn't mention you or your name?"

She smiled, but didn't stop "Yes, yes it was. I didn't want to start _anything_ from the past...and by anything, Tecna..." she stopped moving and took off her sash "I mean everything"

"Is that a sweetened way of saying us?" said Ogron "I still remember your screams of pain as Duman ripped off your wi-" Preseme then screamed with anger and blew him into a tree with her magic.

"I said DO NOT BRING UP THINGS FROM MY PAST." Preseme said as her eyes turned red "AND I MEANT IT..."

"_Preseme_" said a voice from the trees.

Immediately Preseme's eyes changed back to normal and got on her knees as if to be bowing. "Lady Sibylla, I can explain my temper its jus-"

"_It is alright, Preseme. I was there don't you remember?_" came the voice, that must have been Sibylla.

"Sadly"

"_Just bring them to me Preseme_"

"But m'lady I-"

"_No buts, Preseme. Bring them to me._"

"You heard her" said Ogron as he started getting up "No buts". When he said this, Preseme clenched her fists and was about to fire at him until there was a high-pitched noise.

"Ahh!" Preseme _and_ Duman both screamed. She looked at Roxy, who was now holding a dog whistle in her hand.

"How'd I know that would work?" said Roxy

* * *

><p><strong>Why are Duman and Preseme so akward around each other? Maybe it has something to do about the past...or present...or future...PLZ REVIEW<strong>

**winxluv101**


	4. Starting our journey

Chapter 4:

"Roxy, do you know what you could've done to them?" asked Ogron

"No, I just figured it would stop her from going...you know..._mad_" Roxy replied innocently

Duman had just recovered from the whistle, but Preseme was still struggling.

"You got lucky" Duman sneered

"Lucky about what, finding you weakness?" asked Roxy with a smirk on her face. She was about to do it again when Preseme grabbed the whistle from her without anyone noticing.

"No, Roxy. He means you got lucky because, this" Preseme pointed at the whistle angrily "was meant for dogs. Duman and I can transform into _animals, not pets. _We could've gone mad with our powers and killed you, but we managed to contain ourselves" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Preseme" said Roxy

Duman cleared his throat loudly.

"...and Duman, but Preseme. How did you get the whistle?" Roxy asked

Preseme blushed "it's one of my many talents...fast-flying. I could even beat Anagan here in a race, but we have to start going. Sibylla doesn't like to be disobeyed."

"But don't we have to pass the test of the 'loyal 'maiden first?" Stella asked

"The loyal maiden? Oh...you mean Sibylla's friend. I have notice that she is watching you right now, and the test has already begun. Now let's get a move on."

Preseme de-transformed into more comfortable clothes, like the Winx had done. She led them through bushes, and sometimes the occasional swamp. Tecna was the one to break the silence.

"Sooo, Preseme. Can I ask you something? Its kind of for personal reasons." Tecna asked. Preseme smiled at the technology fairy.

"Of course, Tecna. Bloom," she instructed "Walk towards the great bundle of bushes and wait for me there."

"Got it" said Bloom as she continued to walk through the forest, but Duman stayed behind and hid in the bushes to spy on the girls.

"What is it, Tecna?" Preseme asked.

"What is it between you and Duman?" Tecna asked back.

Preseme's smile turned into a look of sorrow.

"Tecna do you know how old Duman and I are apart?"

"I dunno, it looks like 10 years, about. Why?" Duman glared at her.

Preseme giggled "Tecna, Duman is only 23" Tecna opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"What does that have to do with my question?"

Preseme sat down on a rock, and Tecna sat down beside her. "Do you ever believe in love at first sight Tecna?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first met Timmy."

"...Well, that's what kinda happened between me and Duman"

"What?" Tecna screamed

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but it just happened" she put her head down as if in shame to continue.

"Can you tell me what happened"

Preseme exhaled slowly, but started to tell her friend the story of meeting the wizards.

_With Bloom & the others..._

"Hey, where's Duman?" asked Musa

Anagan smirked "That little snake. He must've wanted to know what your friend and Preseme were talking about."

Bloom looked as if she was concentrated on something, and Ogron noticed it.

"What?" he asked

Bloom looked up "Huh?"

"You're thinking about something" he stated

"Yeah. I just noticed how akward Preseme gets around Duman" she said with curiosity. Ogron smirked, as the rest of the Winx said "Us too".

The wizards started to all grin. Stella noticed it.

"Hey! You know something that we don't. And I only know because I do that a lot. So spill." she said

The wizards looked at her confusedly.

Flora rolled her eyes "She means tell us. What's up with Preseme and Duman?"

"Its a long story" Gantlos warned. The girls looked up at the sunset.

"It looks like we have time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh. That's what's up with those to. But why did they break up? What did Duman do that was so unforgivable? Could they ever fix their relationship?<strong>

**P.S, I have no clue how old the wizards are, I just went with my gut on this one,**

**winxluv101**


	5. The maiden's identity

Chapter 5:

Preseme and Tecna were walking up to the girls right before they started to talk about her, but Preseme noticed something.

"Where's- Oh that snake, I can't believe he would-" but she was cut off by a rustling noise.

"Believe who would what?" asked Duman who was retreating from the bushes. Preseme started to think of a way to trick him into admitting he was following them.

"Oh Duman, how old did Tecna think you were older than me, I forgot."

"I think she said 10, but I couldn-" Preseme glared at him.

"Busted"

She started to lay down "Time to rest, we'll be at Sibylla's cave in no time tomorrow. Also girls, if you don't know how to wake me up the correct way...don't try to" and with that she fell asleep.

"Its about time. I need my beauty sleep" said Stella as the girls started to lay down to go to sleep. The wizards fell asleep as well, but Duman layed a few feet from Preseme for some reason.

_The next morning_

The girls and wizards had just woke up, but Preseme was still drawing energy through her sleep.

"Does anyone here, besides the wizards know how to wake her up _correctly_?" asked Tecna

"Nope. And she would kill us if we let the wizards do it. But because she's asleep, what did you ask her yesterday, Tec?" asked Bloom

"Oh yeah. I asked what was up between her and Duman, and she started acting strangely. Sibylla then started to tell her not to tell the story until we got there first. So we have to wake her up."

"Really? That's what we asked the wizards. They were about to tell us when you two came back though." said Stella

"Let's wake her up before we start gossiping, Stel" said Musa "I'm guessing that Duman most likely knows how though."

"And how right you are" said Duman as he rubbed one of Preseme's elf ears causing her to open her eyes slowly.

"Oh, so that's how you wake her up correctly." said Tecna

When Preseme noticed that Duman was the one who woke her she stood up faster than Anagan can run, and that's really fast. Preseme then preceded back to the path to Sibylla's cave.

"Sooo..." said Roxy. The fairy turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Um, we haven't seen the maiden yet...where is she?"

"She is close by, I can tell you that. And her test is almost over, its has one more thing for you to accomplish with very much ease." said Preseme as she transformed and threw a ball of light at each wizard. The girls immediately pulled them to the ground to avoid the attack.

"And now she's telling me that you've passed" said Preseme as she de-transformed and continued to walk.

Bloom started helping Ogron back to his feet. "Do you mind telling us, what the heck was that? You could've killed them!"

"Ah, but I didn't. I would have stopped my attack if you weren't ready, but you were. So you passed the test and you may now enter Sibylla's cave" she said as she transformed into a cream colored dress that very nearly touched the ground, and had her hair was now down with a skinny headband holding her hair up. This happened as she continued to walk.

"If you haven't figured it out by now...I am the loyal maiden and friend of Sibylla" she then moved a bushel out of the way of an opening in a hollow tree.

She led them across the bridge, and to the door when Layla suddenly screamed

"Look out its the fairies of vengeance!" and immediately Preseme got in front of all of them and glared at the fairies.

"Preseme, why are you here with Sibylla _and _protecting the wizard who stole you heart and your wings" said one fairy

"That is none of your concern. Now get out before I make you get out..._now_" and with her frightening comeback the fairies retreated. Preseme then turned away without a word and opened the door to Sibylla and sat down at her side.

"Stole her heart?" asked Stella

"Yeah, she told me that she and Duman had once fell in love, but she didn't get to finish before Sibylla had contacted her. Come on" said Tecna as they all walked through the door and Preseme using her magic to close it behind them...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now the other girls know that Preseme once loved Duman and vice versa. The next chapter and a few chapters after that are quite a read, but totally worth it.<strong>

**winxluv101**


	6. The Gathering

Chapter 6:

As Preseme is sitting while the girls come in, Preseme is speaking now with an English accent, like Duman.

"Sibylla, why would you invite them?" when the fairies heard this she quickly said "No not you girls, I mean my fellow fairy friends."

"Fairy friends as in..." Roxy started

Preseme rolled her eyes "Like you are all a group of friends, I have my own little group that my friend here has invited to hear the story." she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, where did you get an accent from?" asked Stella

She raised an eyebrow "I've had it this entire time. When I saw Duman with you all, I just refused myself to use it"

Before Tecna could ask her question a bright light appeared and Sibylla and Preseme stood up.

"Aurora, Diana! You made it just in time." said Sibylla as she greeted her friends.

Preseme crossed her arms "Ever since I was created, you all never left my love life alone now have you?"

"Of course not. Why would we?" asked Diana as she hugged her young friend. When she saw Anagan she backed away.

"Diana, what is wrong?" asked Aurora as she too backed away when she saw Ogron.

"Am I the only one of us four who isn't weirded out that my ex is here?" asked Sibylla

"Yes" Aurora, Diana, and Preseme all responded

"Now come on with the reunion. I came for a love story" giggled Stella as she sat down next to Tecna as she herself sat down. The rest of the Winx did the same, but the wizards stayed standing, as did the major fairies.

"First, how were you "created" Preseme?" asked Tecna who finally got to ask her question.

Preseme smacked her forehead "Of course, I forgot. My mistake, um lets see...I was once a regular human orphan in London when Morgana had found me"

"No way! I sooo want to hear this" Bloom squealed.

"Morgana took me to Tir Nan Og, when every major fairy in the universe had come to see me. When they had all settled down they all put different energies into me, ergo giving me my different powers. My ears are a sign of difformity, so that no one will be able to imitate me."

"Even Duman?" Roxy asked

Preseme nodded her head.

After a few minutes of arguing over telling her story, Preseme interrupted.

"While you guys do that, I'm going out to hunt. I haven't eaten today yet and its still morning. I'll be back soon."

"Uh...hunt? As in animal hunt?" asked Stella

"Yes, animal hunt. I'm not a vegan"

Duman then took his chances "I'll go too." When Preseme looked at him with a raised eyebrow he had to keep lying "I have to eat too you know." So she just shrugged her shoulders and used her hand to guide them out the door.

Aurora smirked when they had left, "I bet you two a bag of fairy dust _each_ that they'll get back together"

"You're on, but Preseme is hard headed. I don't even know how Duman got her the first time." said Diana

_With Preseme and Duman..._

Preseme and Duman had just walked out of ear shot on the bridge in Sibylla's cave.

Preseme had changed into her combat clothes that she was wearing when the Winx had found her. Not remembering that the bridge needed to be fixed it collapsed under her, and just as she was falling, Duman had just caught her wrists.

"Don't just hold me here, pull me up!" she screamed

Duman smirked "Fine, but you have to do something for me in return"

"Ok, Ok, now pull me up!" just before she had slipped out of his grasp, he had pulled her back up. Preseme started to breath heavily when he had set her back down.

"Note...to self...repair...bridge" she said in between breaths, as she started to get up Duman grabbed her by her upper arms.

She turned to look at him "Duman, let me go. I'm fine."

Duman raised an eyebrow at her "Don't you remember? You owe me". Before she said anything he had leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. When he had pulled away he let her go and started walking out the door, leaving her behind and blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now I've told you about how she was created, and oh yeah! Preseme's fairy outfit, wings, maiden outfit, and white vixen form are on my profile.<strong>

**Bye,**

**winxluv101**


	7. Hunting with Romance

Chapter 7:

"Sooo..." said Aurora

"Umm..." said Diana

Sibylla rolled her eyes. She then walked up behind her two friends and gave them a quick push towards the wizards, making them close to fall, but the wizards caught their upper arms.

"You know, this reminds me of when we first found you four" said Ogron with a smirk as Aurora released herself from his grip and stood up herself.

Aurora glared at him while Diana also got up "Don't start with that...and Sibylla, _not _cool."

Sibylla smiled "It seemed you two needed some help"

"But what about Preseme!" Diana whined

"It seems that Duman already has that covered. He did offer to go hunting with her, and _nobody_ wants to see the gore that she creates when she sees a gazelle"

The major fairies all shuddered.

"I'm still looking forward to those bags of fairy dust" said Aurora

_With Preseme and Duman_...

They were walking through the forest, but Preseme was still a little off from the kiss. She kind of remembered and missed the feel of his warmth, but wasn't paying clear attention when Duman stopped and she ran into his chest. She looked at him with annoyed eyes, "Why did you stop?" He looked down at her "Because you were far behind, and apparently not thinking straight. I've been standing here for about 5 minutes". '_Oh great, he noticed it_' she thought to herself. Just then she spotted a nice buck grazing on clover.

"Watch and learn mohawk. Trickery to the heart is the easiest way...learned _that_ from you" she said as she transformed into a doe as Duman stood behind a nearby tree. She started walking in front of the buck until she caught his eye and started walking away. When he was behind her, she turned around and transformed into a lioness and pounced on the buck. When she had killed it she transformed back into herself, and called Duman over.

"Wow, I thought he would kill you for a moment" said Duman as they both hauled the buck to a bunch of sticks and lit a fire to roast it on. Preseme faked a look of surprise, "So you were worried about me?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and pushed a lock of her out of her face "No," he started "I was worried about my dinner". Preseme punched him in the arm.

"I'm going out to practice transforming while the meat cooks, you stay here and watch it" said Preseme as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at her surprised, but she just smiled and walked away.

_10 minutes later..._

Preseme walked back to find Duman as a wolf and already eating her catch. She cleared her throat, and he looked up. When he saw her he sat back and de-transformed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently

"Why didn't you tell me it was done?" she said while he transformed back into a black wolf. She rolled her eyes and transformed into an exact replica of Duman's wolf form, but she was albino. She then started to eat, but when they were done she and Duman both layed back and returned to normal. It was about noon at that moment so the sun was still out, and Preseme collected the bones, and put them into a magical bag to hold them all. Duman then stood up, "Come on if you're going to tell that story" he said as she stood up as well. They started to walk back towards the cave. Duman was the one to break the silence.

"...I've missed you"

Preseme looked at him in his bright, dull green eyes, "I missed you as well"

When he heard this, Duman put his arm around her and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to blush. She leaned on his shoulder and they walked like that all the way to Sibylla's cave, when Aurora saw them she said "Awww" Preseme blushed, Aurora looked at Diana and Sibylla, "Looks like I'm two more bags of fairy dust richer". She put out her hand as if to say '_Hand it over_', so Diana sighed with annoyance "Give it a few days, then I'll hand over the dust."

"Alright now that you've eaten. Did you bring back the bones?" said Diana. Preseme took out the bag and handed them to Diana.

"I still don't get why you like to revive the animals that I've digested, Diana"

The Winx had been out exploring, and when they came back and saw the bones, Roxy fainted.

Preseme went to go help her up as she regained consciousness, "Sorry Roxy. I keep having to remind myself that you're the fairy of _animals_. Diana probably should have put them away and made the potion later though."

The Winx all sat down. "So are you ready to tell us the story now?"

Preseme flashed into her maiden outfit and glanced at Duman while she sat down with them. He sat down next her, and the Winx looked at Preseme confused.

"Okay, let's hear a love story" said Stella getting all giggly.

"Alright, alright...I'll tell the story." said Preseme

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it was weird to add a male deer being murdered, but it was still kinda sorta romantic...sorta. If you knew what Preseme looked like, you would totally say that her and Duman would make a cute couple. Totally enjoying writing this. Plz review!<strong>

**winxluv101**


	8. The easiest way to start

Chapter 8:

They were all sitting on the smooth ground as Preseme was thinking of a way to start telling the young fairies her tale.

"Oh, yes...the easiest way is to show you" said Preseme

Bloom looked at her confused, "How can you show us?"

"If I say the correct spell, we could go into my memories and not be seen"

"Cool!" Stella sqealed

"Of course I need at least 1 more fairy" she said looking hopefully at Aurora

"Alright"

Duman stood up again and helped Preseme to her feet. Preseme then closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were purple and she started to chant a spell.

"_Nella mia memoria_"she chanted

"_Nella sua memoria_" Aurora chanted in response

Before they realized it, everyone was inside Preseme's memories.

"Whoa" said Tecna watching a memory of Preseme practicing.

"You said it" said Bloom as she watched her transform for the first time.

Roxy looked at Preseme when she was an orphan, "Preseme? Is that..."

Preseme nodded, "Yeah"

Hey, you guys! I found it! said Stella looking at the memory of the wizards.

"Good eye, Stell. You ready to go Preseme?" said Layla

Preseme was starting to look uncomfortable, "Huh, oh yeah. Let's go. Follow me", she said as she led them to the memory where Stella was.

_In the memory..._

"Oh, I remember this place! This is where you first transformed Preseme." said Aurora. Preseme smiled at her friend.

"Now, everyone. Nobody here can see or hear us. Also you can't alter my memories from here so feel free to look around" Preseme instructed.

"Can we just skip to the part where we find you? I really want to know what happened" Roxy whined

"...Alright come on" she started to lead them all through a few bushes until they saw 4 young fairies sparring in the woods.

"Wow Preseme. How young were you all?" asked Bloom

The major fairies all started to think.

Sibylla: "I was 19"

Diana: "I was 18"

Aurora: "I was 18 as well"

Preseme: "I was about 17 at the time"

The girls were all in awe watching the young fairies spar. Preseme was fighting Aurora, and Diana was fighting Sibylla. The girls were all practicing blinded, but they all were still hit. They could all hear their conversation.

"Come on Aurora, you've got to do better than that if you're going to catch me" Preseme taunted

"Trust me, I would be hitting you...if you would stop moving for once"

"Missed again."

Aurora then took off her blindfold and threw an attack at Preseme, causing her to fly backwards into a tree. When she took off her blindfold, Preseme's eyes were red.

"You cheater!" she yelled as she threw an attack at Aurora, causing her to also fly backwards, but into a rock.

"Why you little..." Then Sibylla and Diana ran to the young fairies and held them down.

"Wow" said Roxy, "You two really must've hated each other, a _lot_"

"Indeed, but now we are best friends. Back then we were always fighting to see who was strongest"

Diana then looked quite upset "I hate this part." When Sibylla looked, she also got a bad feeling in her stomach.

Out of the forest were some men with guns, who were selling fairies as slaves on black market. They were watching them spar and figured that they were going to capture them. They jumped out of the bushes and captured Sibylla and Diana in a big net. Aurora then transformed, and flew up and blasted at the men, but they had shields and captured Aurora as well and she fell next to her two friends. Preseme transformed into an albino wolf for more speed and agility, but was outnumbered 4 to 1.

"Oh..." said Bloom

"My..." said Roxy

"Gosh..." said Tecna

Preseme hung her head, "Yes, I was the only one left and my powers weren't complete yet, so I clearly had no chance...until a miracle came."

Just as one was about to fire at her, a black wolf jumped out of the bushes and knocked the man down. Three other men came out of the bushes in black and untied the three captured fairies and put them under a tree near Preseme. She growled at them when they stooped to touch the fairies.

"We're helping you" one of them said calmly. So she nodded her head to them, and helped the other wolf.

The _men_ were now outnumbered so they retreated. When they left the wolf turned into a man, but Preseme stayed a wolf and rested her head on Aurora's lap and fell asleep. The 4 rescuers stayed with her, and then about 10 minutes later they regained consciousness. When Aurora saw her friend asleep she rubbed her ear causing the wolf to awaken. When she saw that her friends were okay, Preseme transformed back into herself and hugged them.

"You're okay!" she screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"But...how? Last I remembered was that I was knocked out and you were being aimed at and...oh, hello" Aurora said as she noticed the rescuers.

They all looked like they were in their early 20s, but Preseme being at a young age wasn't very interested in guys yet.

"Hello, I am Ogron, this is Anagan" Ogron said as he nodded towards Anagan "The one next to him is Gantlos, and this here on my other side is Duman."

"It is very nice to meet you all, and thank you for helping our young friend here" said Sibylla as all the fairies stood.

"Indeed, thank you for your help" said Preseme, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up. By the way the girl to my right is Aurora, next to her is Diana and then Sibylla."

"Nice to meet you all, but what's _you__r_ name?" asked Duman

Preseme looked him in the eyes and said, "Preseme...my name is Preseme"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi viewers FYI: 'nella mia memoria' means 'in my memory' in Italian and 'nella sua memoria' means 'in her memory'. Ok, so just made them go into Preseme's memories, and they just saw how they had met in the forest. n my mind its looking good, but what about you guys? plz review and tell me!<strong>

**winxluv101**


	9. New Protectors

Chapter 9:

Duman looked at her and smiled, "Preseme" he repeated. "Unusual name, but it suits you"

"Thank you, it means unique"

"Well, we've never seen anyone, nonetheless a fairy who could transform like Duman can" said Ogron

Preseme winced in pain for a moment, and Duman looked at her worried as she sat down and clutched her ankle.

"Are you all right?"

Aurora knelt by her friend, "She's fine. They managed to somehow cut her leg, but she knows how to heal it, don't you Preseme?"

Preseme nodded and transformed back into a wolf and licked her wound, when the wound stopped bleeding she changed back. She then stood and said a quick spell that could place gauze around the wound.

Sibylla smiled, "Morgana will be pleased that you made your first transformation, and that you passed your training."

"Can we head home now, its getting late." Diana asked, she turned to Anagan, "Where do you all stay?"

"We've just been wandering from planet to planet, why?" he replied.

"Well I'm sure that Morgana would be grateful to have our heroes stay for at least one night. She would've been heart-broken if we let her youngest fairy be sold."

"Well I'm sure we can stay one night."

Preseme sighed,"Diana, you know I can read your mind. That's not the only reason you want them to stay"

"Alright alright, but you'll be 18 tomorrow! It's worth having more people to celebrate it"

"We would love to come, but you'll have to race me there" Duman said, "To make sure that you don't have problems as an animal"

The girls looked at each other.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" she said

"Maybe"

"Your on"

"Aren't you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Preseme smirked, "You'll just have to follow me then" she said as she transformed into a fox and started running. Duman turned into a fox and ran after her, both at amazing speeds.

_With the future them..._

"Now we'll split up" said Preseme, "Aurora, Ogron, Duman and I are going to follow past me and Duman. Sibylla, Gantlos, Anagan, and Diana are staying behind to watch the others. Pick your sides."

Bloom, Tecna, Stella, and Roxy followed Preseme, and Musa, Layla, and Flora stayed with Sibylla.

Preseme looked at Sibylla and Diana, "You two remember where we are meeting again, right? Oh, never mind. Just follow them and we'll see you soon." And with that her group started walking away, but Duman and Preseme transformed into a tiger and tigress and started chasing after the young ones. Ogron, Aurora, and the others just kept walking. Aurora was talking to Preseme through telepathy, but to do that she had to speak aloud.

"Preseme, why on Earth would you do that?" she scolded

'_Well, excuse me if you need to talk to Ogron. I'm just trying to help_' she responded

"I don't need your help, and I _don't_ want to talk to him" she said, and Ogron looked at her as if she were crazy, and the girls just giggled. It took a while, but they finally managed to get to the palace the same time Sibylla's group did. They all spotted Duman and Preseme and they were walking close to each other with Duman's arm around her shoulder as they watched themselves argue. Preseme turned her head and had kissed Duman on the cheek, so he smiled at her and kissed her on her lips, and once again Aurora ruined the moment.

"Preseme, that is the second time _today_ we have all seen you two kiss. Please, breath by yourself for once"

Preseme glared at her.

"Aurora, remember how you once said it was gross seeing blood on my teeth after I hunt?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"If you say anything next time, I swear the next amount of blood you'll see on my teeth will be _yours_"

"Alright, alright sorry"

"Come on, they're starting to ague about who won" said Roxy

_With the past them..._

"You totally cheated!" Preseme yelled

"I did not, you were just too slow" he said with a smirk on his face

"Nuh-uh, when you got in front of me you just kept staying in front of me so I couldn't get by"

"Where in any rules say that's illegal"

"...Never mind. I'll let it go seeing that you _did_ save our lives. Come, we must go to Morgana and explain our lateness."

So Preseme took off her gauze and led them all into the palace, so the future them had to follow. When they were inside many fairies had surrounded them with hugs. Lastly Morgana told them to back away, so that she could see them.

"I hope you have a good explanation for being late. We were all worried sick, and Preseme what happened to your leg?" Morgana said

Preseme looked at the ground, "my Queen, _they_ were there while we were training"

"...They as in...they" she asked

The fairies nodded.

"What about your leg? And who are these men?"

"When Diana, Sibylla, and I were knocked out Preseme was left unprotected and was outnumbered until they came to her rescue and scared them off" said Aurora, "But Preseme was cut by one of them, but she managed to clean it. We will need to take her to her care watcher." When she spoke these words Preseme was taken away by two minor fairies.

"Very well, and as for these men. They are welcome to stay, if" she started

"If what?" asked Diana

"if they are willing to become our protectors. Those men have taken many of us away, and never seen again. So what do you all say?"

Ogron was the one to accept, "It would be an honor to, your Majesty"

"Wonderful, as for you three. We need to finish planning the party for tomorrow, and you must show these kind men to their new rooms in the West Wing."

"Yes, Queen Morgana" they all said and led them away.

_With the future them..._

"Come along, we must be going back now" said Preseme

"Why?" Stella asked

"Its strange, I know. When it is night in my memories, it is night in the real world as well. Now come along, we'll return in the morning"

With that Preseme's eyes once again turned purple and started chanting again.

"_Uscire dalla mia mente_" she chanted

This time all the major fairies responded, "_Fuori di testa._" When they had chanted in response they had all exited her memories.

"Let us sleep," Preseme coaxed, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" and with that she layed down and fell asleep.

"I love this story" said Musa as everyone else layed down after her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so <em>now<em> they are going back into her memories in the morning. Please whoever reads this story, I'm begging you, plz review**

**winxluv101**


	10. Fair warning

Chapter 10:

Preseme was the first one to wake up, but the wizards (not including Duman) were also awake. She didn't show any sign of being awake so she could hear their conversation.

"This is going to make it a lot harder to turn on them" said Ogron

"I know. The major fairies have grown a lot smarter since last time, and they still don't trust us" said Anagan

Preseme was very upset about this so she decided to say something.

"Why would we?" she said getting up so she could look them in the eyes. This shocked the wizards,

"Your awake?" said Gantlos

"Obviously, and I already knew your plan from the start, _no one_ can change their hearts that quickly. I'm just going to warn you now, I'm much more powerful...so I can take all of you on _one by one_" she said getting much more serious. Ogron was about to say something when everyone else also woke up.

"Hey, Preseme. How long have you been up?" asked Musa

"I only need to sleep every other day because of my energy levels, so I've been up since yesterday" she answered while glaring at the wizards

"Oh, well we can leave now right?" asked Roxy

Preseme looked at her confused, "Don't you all need to eat?"

Stella felt her stomach, "Well, we ate before we came here, but that was 2 days ago. I guess we could all need some food"

So Preseme waved her hand a couple times and a plate of fruit, nuts, and bread appeared in front of each fairy.

"Aren't you going to eat?", asked Bloom as she bit into a strawberry.

Preseme smiled, "Duman and I devoured an 100 lb. deer yesterday, I think I'm good"

_Preseme's POV_

Soon the Winx had finished their breakfast, and they noticed how the we were talking and glaring at the wizards at the same time.

"What?" said Diana

"That doesn't sound correct, are you sure?" asked Sibylla

"Have I ever been wrong Sibylla?" I asked back

"And here I am thinking that we could trust them" said Aurora crossing her arms

"I have an idea to possibly make them re-think their choice" I said, starting to smirk. I whispered my plans to my friends and they all started to smile and walk over to the wizards.

"Before we go. Do you all mind if I train first, you never know when you'll be _attacked_" I said seductively as I put my hands around Duman's neck.

He smirked and put his hands on my hips, "Why would we?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Because we already know" and we walked outside.

The Winx and wizards followed us outside as we transformed into our fairy forms and flew up.

"Cool, I've seen fairies fight, but never _major_ fairies" said Musa in awe.

We all grinned at her as Diana, Aurora, and Sibylla formed a circle around me.

"Wait, why are they surrounding Preseme?" asked Roxy

"Well, Roxy for ages my friends have been trying to find a way to contain me to see my true power," I explained "And so far they haven't found one"

"Let's start with your fairy form" said Sibylla, "We'll give you a second to warm up"

I nodded my head, "_Mostrare il mio vero potere_ (show my true power)"

Sibylla then said a spell and created a cage around me, but I transported out of it and trapped her inside of it. Then Diana wound my arms and legs with vines and ivy, but I grabbed it and flew around her, tying her up.

"If we're ever going to find out how to trap her, you have to get a little rough" said Aurora as she threw many icicles at me. I just stood there and my wings grew bigger and surrounded me like a cocoon, protecting me.

"Why can't our wings do that" Stella whined while my wings went back to normal.

"Impressive" said Sibylla as she and Diana escaped their own traps.

"Indeed, but now we move on to your animal forms, Preseme" said Diana, and we all flew down to the ground, and I de-transformed.

First Sibylla and I stepped forwards, and Diana and Aurora stepped back. I turned into a dog, causing Stella to critizise.

"A dog? That can't defeat a fairy" She spat

"Stella, she's the powerful fairy. I think she knows what she is doing" said Tecna

I nodded to her, and Sibylla shot an attack at me, but I was much quicker than she was, and she gave up trying to hit me. I then de-transformed, "Correct, I know what I'm doing. 1 down, 2 more to go."

Then Sibylla and Diana switched places, so I took the form of a wolf. Diana tried once again to tie me up but I bit into the vines, and pounced on her shoulders causing her to fall back.

"You know we're just going easy on you right?" said Diana

"I know, so am I" I responded, and Aurora took the place of Diana, so I replaced the wolf for the vixen.

"Really Preseme? The white vixen form?" asked Aurora. She blew a giant blizzard at me causing me to fly backwards into a tree. I was getting mad, so I ran at her and jumped before she could hit me again. I jumped on her back and she tried to get me off, but she tripped and I was now on top of her. I got off of her, and then went back to my human form.

"What's next?" I asked sounding bored.

"Target practice" said Aurora, "with arrows"

"Finally. What's my target?" I asked

"5 miles from here is a tree with a flag on it, can you see it?" asked Diana

My eyes turned orange and I looked where Diana was pointing to, and I saw a little red flag so I nodded my head.

"Here is your bow & arrow, and you only have one shot to hit it. We will all be next to the tree to see if you hit it" said Sibylla and everyone started to walk. I wated about 10 minutes and Sibylla told me in our mind that they were there.

_With the others..._

"So when does she shoot it?" asked Layla

"When she knows she'll hit it. Once she passes this test we can go back to the story" said Aurora

_With Preseme..._

I loaded my black bow with my silver arrow, and I took aim. I could clearly see everyone and the tree so I released my arrow and it split through the wind. I could hear Stella scream, so I must've hit it. I transported to the tree to see my results,

"Congrats, Pre!" said Musa, "You got a bull's eye"

"Awesome, my aim's getting better. Now lets go back so we can see me wake up in the story"

_Normal POV_

They all we back to the cave and when Duman and Preseme were the only ones outside he grabbed her arm, signaling her to stop walking. She turned to look at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Why did you practice? You know you don't need to"

"Like I said, you'll never know when you'll be attacked. That was just fair warning of what I can do, you don't want to know what I'm capable of"

With that answer he let her go and she walked inside to start the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz don't hurt me, I know I made the major fairies seem weak, but that's a trick of the eye. I need more reviews so plz do me a favor and review<strong>

**winxluv101**


	11. The Party

**Hi guys, thank you for the reviews so far. This chapter is about the party, and how Duman sorta kinda admits his feeling to Preseme ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

When everyone got inside again the major fairies told everyone to get in a bundle in the middle as they surrounded them. Once again Preseme chanted and the other fairies responded and they were back where they first started.

"Ahh, now we have to go all the way back to the beginning", this time all the girls whined.

"Apparently, you all don't know how this whole memory thing works" said Preseme.

"Well how does it work?" asked Stella.

"Well, it _is _my memory. All I have to do is remember where we were at and it will appear, now quiet so I can concentrate"

Preseme closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were all where they had left off, but in the morning of the next day.

_In the memory..._

Young Preseme was still asleep when her friends had all surrounded her in her room. Diana crept over to the bed and rubbed her elf ear, causing her to awaken to the sound of a very loud greeting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESEME!" they yelled and hugged her.

"Thank you all" she responded

"Come on, get dressed" Sibylla coaxed "You don't want to waste your first day 18 _asleep_ do you?"

"Well I _do_ draw energy from sleep..."

"Up" she demanded

"Ok,ok. You have to get out if I'm going to come out dressed."

"Alright, but if you're not done in 10 minutes we're coming in" Aurora warned, and then they left her room.

Preseme took out her birthday outfit that she had bought a few weeks ago and put them on. She was now wearing black skinny jeans and a red top that goes off one shoulder. She combed her hair so their was a ponytail and the rest of her hair was down in the back. She opened her door to see her 3 friends and the 4 men that saved her.

"Good morning" she said with a smile

They all then noticed her, "Good morning, birthday girl" said Duman as he put his elbow out to her.

Preseme smiled at him, and looped her arm through his and he led her to the main entrance and the rest followed behind.

Diana smiled and turned to Sibylla and Aurora, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They both smiled and nodded their heads.

"If you're thinking they make a cute couple, then yes" said Aurora

Preseme turned her head towards them, "I heard that"

Duman whispered in her ear, "So did I"

"Which part are you talking about?" she whispered back

He shrugged his shoulders, "Both." Preseme blushed as they continued to walk.

Morgana and the other fairies had prepared a breakfast feast in honor of Preseme's birthday. Since she was adopted on Valentine's Day, the fairies just made it her new birthday. So the grand hall was set with whites, pinks, and reds everywhere.

"Oh my gosh" Preseme said in awe.

When the fairies saw her they all said, "Happy Birthday Preseme!" Two fairies came over and brought her over to a chair and Sibylla carried over a crown and placed it on her head.

"It has black and silver diamonds on it, so be careful"

"I will"

The party was very festive with Preseme's favorite foods, music, and her presents.

"This day can't get any better" said Preseme as she sat back in her chair.

"I believe that it can" said Ogron as he took Aurora by the hand. As if on cue Anagan took Diana by the hand, Gantlos took Sibylla by the hand, and Duman took Preseme by the hand. They all led them away from the party which had gone on all day so it was now sunset.

_Preseme's POV_

"How would you girls like to go on a date?" said Duman

"A d-d-date?" I stuttered.

Duman nodded.

"Well, I uh..."

"We'd love to" said Diana looking at Preseme as if she needed help.

"Great" said Anagan, smiling.

"How about we all watch the sunrise in the forest?" Sibylla asked

"Perfect" said Ogron

"See ya then" said Aurora as she started leading us away to our rooms. I started breathing heavily when we got to my room.

"Girls!" I scolded, "You know I've never been out with anyone before. Why would you do that?"

They all smiled at me.

"You should wear the crown" said Sibylla

"Wear something gorgeous" said Aurora

"Don't forget to smile" said Diana

"Stop!"

They all looked at me surprised, "Don't you like him?" Aurora asked me.

I must've blushed because that's when they started going through my closet to find me something to wear.

"I can find my own dress thank you" I said, obviously annoyed.

"Alright, we'll be getting dressed. We'll be back in 20 minutes so you better be ready"

With that they left me to get dressed, '_What have they gotten me into'._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I need more reviews cuz I need more inspiration. So plz plz review with a cherry on top.<strong>

**winxluv101**


	12. The Date

Chapter 12:

The girls were all getting jittery seeing that the wizards had just asked the fairies out for the first time.

"3...2...1" Preseme counted.

When she said '1' all the wizards and fairies covered their ears and the Winx screamed.

"Feel better now?"

"Nope, but I can't believe that happened" said Stella "You girls are all beautiful...why did you say yes?"

Preseme rolled her eyes while Roxy continued, "Yeah, and I thought the wizards had no hearts." When she said this the all of the girls laughed, but the wizards all glared at her.

"Understandable, and I didn't answer them" Preseme pointed out

"Yeah all you did was stand there, the others answered for you"

"Come on, back to the story" Bloom urged

* * *

><p>Preseme, Aurora, Diana, and Sibylla had all met in Preseme's room.<p>

"You ready?" asked Aurora

"Nope"

"Why not, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything" and when Preseme said that, a moment later their was a knock at the door.

"They're here" Diana squealed as she pushed them all to the door and opened it. They saw all 4 men in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" asked Anagan

When Diana turned around to check if everyone was ready Preseme gave her the '_I'm not here_' sign.

Diana smirked, "Yeah, we're _all _here"

Diana, Aurora, and Sibylla walked into the hallway revealing their dresses. Aurora was wearing a knee-length, strapless, baby-blue dress. Diana was wearing a mint green, one-strapped, knee length dress. Lastly Sibylla was wearing a strapless, golden dress that went down to her ankles.

"Extraordinary" said Ogron

"Beautiful" said Gantlos

"Gorgeous" said Anagan

The fairies all blushed, but Duman just stood there and looked at them as if to say, '_Where is she?_' Sibylla noticed this and reminded Diana and Aurora Preseme hadn't come out yet.

"Preseme" Diana called

"What?" Preseme responded in the same tone.

"Aren't you gonna show everyone you in your dress?"

Everyone heard her exhale, "Duman, if I come out, do not say a word"

"Alright" said Duman

Preseme exhaled slowly, but she still walked out into the hallway slowly. Everyone was staring at her so she kept looking at the floor. She was wearing a silver shimmer dress that revealed her back and nearly touched the floor, but you could still see her feet. Her hair was down and curly with her birthday crown still on. The fairies all smiled at their younger friend.

"See, Preseme? No worries, Duman can't even _say_ a word" Aurora said, trying not to laugh.

Duman cleared his throat, "So that means you're ready?" Preseme giggled at him, "Yes, I'm ready"

"Duman," said Ogron getting his attention from Preseme, "quit gaping at your date and lead her out of here before sunrise"

Diana laughed at this, "You two are perfect for each other. Aurora embarrasses Preseme, and it looks like you embarrass Duman"

"You have no idea" Duman mumbled as he guided Preseme outside.

When everyone was outside, the future them could clearly see them.

* * *

><p>"I remember that dress, I still have it in my wardrobe" said Preseme, smiling<p>

Aurora smirked, "Why, for memories of a lost love?"

"Why you little..." Diana had to hold Preseme back from going nuts on Aurora.

"Calm down Preseme, even if you _do_ kill Aurora, she would only age one year" said Sibylla

The Winx all looked at her with strange looks.

"What do you mean she'll only age one year?" asked Tecna

"Oh right we didn't tell you did we? When you're a regular or minor fairy you age regularly, but when you become a major fairy, you never age. If you die as a major fairy, you don't _die_, you just age a year" Preseme explained

"I wanna be a major fairy!" Stella whined, "But I still want to see the rest of the story...can I borrow that dress one day Preseme?"

"Maybe later, Stell. Can we see the rest of the story now, Preseme?" asked Bloom

Preseme nodded and turned to her past self.

* * *

><p>They were all outside now, and they couldn't see.<p>

"Remember what we're studying girls, except you Preseme since you don't have a problem seeing in the dark" Sibylla instructed

"What do you mean?" asked Gantlos as he looked at Sibylla.

Sibylla turned to face him, "Oh, we're all studying blind combat this year, but Preseme has night vision so she doesn't need to practice."

Preseme simply nodded her head and continued dodging stones, ponds, trees, and bushes. Duman couldn't see, so Preseme had to guide him.

"You all should see yourselves, no wonder I'm the only fairy passing in this section" Preseme laughed when they got to the top of the hill they agreed on. Aurora growled when she saw how perfect Preseme's dress was and compared it to her now muddy evening dress.

"Because you all are my friends, lemme help you out with this _dilemma_, eh?" said Preseme

"Why not? Can you just get the mud off?" said Aurora who was now happy because she can be back to normal.

"Sure" With that Preseme closed her eyes and said a spell, when she opened them again her friends' dresses are back to normal.

They all did a quick spin to make sure it was all off.

"Perfect, now let's go before I _make_ the sun come out. We have about another hour to kill" Preseme stated

"Well what should we do until then?" asked Aurora as Ogron walked next to her.

"I dunno, and by my readings...they were planning this" Preseme said while she looked at Duman with curiosity in her eyes.

"Time to split for an hour than" said Gantlos, leading Sibylla away at the same time. So Anagan and Ogron did the same thing, leaving Duman and Preseme alone. Aurora gave Preseme a thumbs up and mouthed '_Good luck._' Preseme mouthed back '_Please don't leave_', but Ogron had already led her in another direction. Duman led her to the end of the cliff and motioned for her to sit down.

"So, how long have you been, you know, here?" asked Duman

Preseme raised an eyebrow at him, "Wouldn't you expect me to have been here all my life?"

"Well I heard your friend say that your powers weren't complete. So how long?"

Preseme exhaled slowly, but admitted to him. She felt as if she could trust him. "Well, this'll be my second year today"

Throughout that hour, that's how they went on for the hour, and by the end of it, Preseme was leaning on him with his arm around her. The others had arrived and Aurora, who was still mad about the dress snuck up behind Preseme.

"Boo!" she screamed

"Ahh!" Preseme was so scared she grabbed onto Duman and clutched his shirt until she saw Aurora. He smirked at her in the dark, "Are you really scared?"

She smiled as the sun started going up, "Not anymore"

Aurora walked back over to Ogron and they all walked where Duman and Preseme were to see the sun. While the girls were watching the sun rise, they didn't notice their dates were staring at them. When they finally did, they smiled. The wizards smiled back, and started to lean in, and they kissed each of them as the sun rose in the sky...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, they are so cute! Sorry it took too long, plz review<strong>

**winxluv101**


	13. 1 year later

Chapter 13:

The major fairies all stared dreamily at the memory and sighed with happiness.

"I remember that moment" said Diana

"Us too" said the others in unison

Ogron smirked and walked up behind Aurora, "Oh, so we _do_ have an affect on you"

The remark snapped all of them out of the moment. The Winx all loved the idea of a sun rise date, but were upset about it being with the wizards.

"Ew," said Stella

"What is it, Stel" asked Musa

"I just realized. If Preseme dated Duman, Aurora dated Ogron, and Diana dated Anagan, that means Sibylla dated..."

Sibylla rolled her eyes, "Yes, I dated Gantlos"

All the Winx pretended to faint to the ground, and the major fairies all laughed as Gantlos crossed his arms with anger.

"I don't see what's wrong with me" he grumbled

Sibylla walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing them both to smile, "Nothing at all"

Preseme smiled at her older friend, "That's _why_ she dated Gantlos, his temper,she seemed to be the only one to calm it. That and he was her first kiss"

"Ahh, I wish that was between Brandon and I" Stella mumbled, Preseme and Duman were the only ones who seemed to hear it. Preseme looked at Duman worriedly, but she smiled when she looked back at Stella, "Trust me, it'll get better when you let him explain." Stella hugged Preseme, "Oh thank you so much, Pre. I promise when we get back I'll let him explain"

"Don't promise me Princess Stella, promise yourself. You have heart in you" she said as her finger started to glow and she touched Stella's heart.

"Come on Preseme, we can just skip to a year later and you know it" said Aurora starting walking away from Ogron, but Preseme stopped her.

This is when Preseme, Sibylla, Duman, and Gantlos all started smirking. Preseme looked around noticing it, "Apparently we all have the same idea" all of them nodded.

Sibylla raised her hands and she created two magical bands around Aurora and Ogron, and Diana and Anagan.

"What kind of idea are you all talking about?" asked Anagan, Sibylla smiled.

"You'll see soon" Sibylla said while tightening the bands, making the couples move together. Soon they were touching, but still refused to make eye contact. Sibylla put her hands on her hips, "Preseme, I think they need a little more help, don't you think?"

Preseme nodded and raised her hands, "_Controllare_" she chanted in Italian. When she said this Aurora and Diana's hands wrapped around the wizards' neck.

"P-Preseme, I promise I won't tease you anymore, but please don't make me do it" Aurora begged

Preseme raised her eyebrow, "Remember that time you scared me and I almost fell off that cliff? This is total payback" With that she closed her hands and Diana and Aurora leaned in, kissing the other wizards. She released her control on the fairies, and Sibylla released the magic bands.

"_Now_ we can go" said Duman, "That took forever"

Preseme smirked, "Hey, Aurora, breath by yourself for once"

When the girls realized they were still with the wizards, they immediately they blushed and let go. Sibylla rolled her eyes and took Gantlos' hat and started to run away, and of course he chased her to get it back.

"Now we're wasting precious time" said Preseme, walking towards where Sibylla disappeared. When they walked far enough they could see Sibylla taunting Gantlos with his hat. He then smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sibylla confused. He then reappeared behind her and took his hat back.

"I got my hat back" he said in a sing-song tone, but Sibylla only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Unless you _want_ to see a year of repetition, I suggest that you come on Sibylla" said Preseme, and Sibylla smiled and walked over to her friends, but Gantlos picked her up from behind and walked her all the way back.

"Come on" said Preseme as Gantlos set Sibylla back down. She then closed her eyes for about a minute and when everyone looked around again it was about a year later, and once again Preseme's birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Preseme's POV<em>

Everything went the same as last year. The birthday greeting, the '_Get up and dressed_' quote from Sibylla, and just about everything else, including that I was now dating one of the protectors.

"This reminds me about the same thing last year" I said to Duman. He smiled at me, "Except one little difference. Now what could that be?" I laughed at him. To me, he was perfect, and I though '_What could possibly go wrong?_'

"Ogron, Gantlos, Anagan, and Duman?" asked one of the minor fairies, "Queen Morgana request your presence"

Ogron nodded to her, and she disappeared behind a corner. He looked at Aurora and pecked her on the cheek, "We'll meet you all in the garden at noon"

Aurora nodded back and they walked off after the fairy. The girls all led me outside, where we all talked, laughed, shared stories, and just had a good time. Then the same fairy came out, "Now she requests your presence, my friends." We all walked after her to the throne room, where Queen Morgana was waiting for us, so we curtsied to her.

"Preseme, Aurora, Diana, and Sibylla, "She started" You have now all reached the rank of expectancy, and I have decided to have you all become major fairies"

I was overjoyed at the news, "Thank you soo much, my Queen. When will the coronation begin?" I asked

"This evening, so please do not be late"

"Of course my Queen" Then we all left the throne room to find the wizards. We found them all outside, waiting for us. They ran up to us and lifted us up in the air and spun us around with joy.

"Duman," I tried to say while laughing "Put me down" So they all let us down, but they kept us in their embrace.

"I am so proud of you" he said to me. This is when all of us looked at them confused.

"You all knew?" asked Diana, and Anagan nodded at her, "What did you think that Morgana was telling us?"

We were all overjoyed, and they took us back to the palace because it was getting to be evening. They led us each to our rooms to get ready for the coronation, and we all put on the dresses from last year. When we walked back out, once again, like last year, they were gaping at us.

"Don't start with the compliments we have to go" I said, getting giggly. So we all rushed to the aviary, and just in time. The wizards stayed behind in the crowd of fairies, while we walked slowly up to the stage.

_Morgana is speaking:_

"Thank you all for joining us for this special occasion, when four minor fairies become major fairies" all of the fairies clapped.

"The first one we will change will be Sibylla" Sibylla stepped forward and bowed her head. Morgana walked over to her side, "I now pronounce you Sibylla, the major fairy of justice" When she said this, she poured a bowl of fairy dust on Sibylla's hair, causing her to glow. When the glowing ceased she raised her head, transformed, and flew up into the air. Her fairy form was now more respectful, and her wings became bigger.

"Next will be Diana" Diana stepped forward, and did as Sibylla had done. "You are now Diana, the major fairy of nature" Morgana poured the dust on her hair, and everything happened the same way, she also flew up and hugged Sibylla.

"Aurora, it is your turn" Aurora seemed nervous, but I nudged her, so she walked forward and everything happened the same way. "I present to you Aurora, the major fairy of the North" Aurora then joined Sibylla and Diana, and they embraced her. I exhaled slowly, so nobody could hear me.

"Lastly, our youngest fairy Preseme" I stepped forward, as I had seen my friends do and bowed my head. "We may know her past, but she has become one of the strongest fairies that I've ever seen" I smiled at Morgana. She came over to me and poured the fairy dust on my hair. "I now want you all to see Preseme, the major fairy of all" I raised my head, transformed, and flew up with my friends.

"I'm so proud of you Preseme" said Sibylla

I was near tears when Diana and Aurora said, "Us too"

We all flew down and landed on the stage, of course we had to finish the ceremony before we celebrate.

"I now unveil, our newest major fairies!" All of the fairies cheered loudly and all I could see was a bunch of fairy dust flying in the air. We all got a bunch of hugs, and tears of joy. Finally Morgana dismissed us and we de-transformed. I turned and saw the wizards walking towards us, so I nudged the others to get their attention and pointed towards them. Duman picked me up and spun me around, as did the others and he kissed me with all the happiness flowing through everyone's veins. I finally knew where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong> Oh, I totally just created some major fairies, but I need reviews so I can know people are viewing my story, and liking it<strong>

**winxluv101**


	14. I'm sorry, Goodbye

Chapter 14:

"Awesome, you guys just became major fairies!" Roxy sqealed

Preseme smiled, "Yes, and if you keep trying your hardest, Roxy, the future will be good to you"

Flora put her hands on her hips, "No offense Preseme, but what about us?"

"Tough talk for someone who hasn't spoken the entire time" said Duman

"Calm down, she didn't mean it like that. And Flora, isn't being the Company of Light enough?"

Flora looked at the ground, "Will we ever be major fairies though?"

Preseme looked at the other fairies with a concerned face, so Diana answered for her. "Well, Flora, there's only one major fairy for each power. I don't know if you all could become major fairies"

Flora smiled a little, "It's ok. Let's just keep watching the story"

Then all of the major fairies drooped their heads, "Okay, but this would be the saddest part" Sibylla warned.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>

The fairies were all excited of their new stage in life, and their new powers.

"This is wonderful, now I can be in the book of fairies" Aurora said with excitment

"Us too" Diana pointed out

They were all so excited that they didn't notice the messenger fairy come up behind them. "Queen Morgana requests you presence." Sibylla nodded to her and they all followed the fairy. When Morgana saw them her face brightened, "Girls, please come in, its a beautiful day, is it not?"

"It is, my Queen. What have you called us here for?" asked Diana

"Well, it is now the time of betrothal for the newest major fairies, so that would be you four"

All of the fairies' face lightned, they all loved the idea of marriage to the wizards. They had all grown so close together lately.

"So you mean that we can marry the wizards now?" asked Preseme

Morgana looked at the young fairy with worry, "Not exactly, you all are already betrothed to other men"

"What?" they all exclaimed

"Yes, and they all agreed on the marriage. It will be held tomorrow evening in the aviary, and I _expect_ you all to be there"

"But, the wizards..." Sibylla started

"You have until this evening to leave them, or I will send your betrothed to do it" Morgana said sternly, "Now be off, and find some dresses"

They all left the hall quite upset, and it didn't make them feel any better when they ran into the wizards outside the palace while they were patrolling. They were all excited to see them, but the girls just kept walking with their heads down so they couldn't see their faces.

"Preseme" Duman called, "Come here, we have something to ask you all" Preseme looked up, shocked "What do we do?" she whispered to her friends

"Just keep your head down, say it, and run back to the palace" Sibylla instructed as she led Preseme down to the wizards as Diana and Aurora followed behind. Thewizards all embraced them, but the girls just stood there They looked at them worried when they pulled away.

"Aurora, are you okay? It looks like you...no _all of you_ have been crying" Ogron said worried. Aurora looked up at him, "I'm sorry Ogron, I am so sorry" she kept repeating it over and she just kept crying and he tried to calm her down, bu that only made Sibylla and Diana start crying to.

_Preseme's POV_

I started getting teary, "Aren't you all supposed to be an example for me?"

They all looked at her with sorrow in their eyes, but Sibylla spoke, "You can't be strong all the time, young one. Besides you have the same future as us" Duman looked at me, "Preseme, what is she talking about?"

That's when all of the wizards looked at me, "Uh, well, we have to do something..."

Duman looked at me as if to say, '_Okay and?_'

Just then we all realized it was getting dark , "I think we're too late Preseme" said Diana as she started running away. Soon the girls and I also released the grip the wizards held on us and we ran as well. Thinking we had lost them we turned around, but they were literally right behind us and were really worried looking.

"What do you mean too late, Diana, and tell us the truth" said Anagan getting serious as he walked towards Diana, but I stepped in front of her.

"Step back before I make you" I said, also getting serious, which made the wizards look at me as if I were crazy. When Duman reached for my arm I put my hand on my bow, that I kept on my hip in case emergencies. When he saw me reach for it he and the rest of them stepped back. "I would hate for this to end that way, so please just listen to me" I said slowly.

"Okay darling, we'll let you explain"

I exhaled as Aurora put a hand on my shoulder, "Just tell them" So I nodded

"We can no longer see each other, Duman" He looked at me with disbelief when I added, "Neither can the others"

"May we ask why?" Gantlos asked, getting upset, which made Sibylla step behind me.

"You'll see tomorrow evening, even if you don't like it. Just remember, it was Morgana's doing" When I said this we all walked away to mourn on our old relationship.

They all slept in my room, for fear of the wizards' anger. Of course I slept with my bow under my pillow, the arrows I could make in a second so I was well protected. The girls all wished me a good night and we all went to sleep, but they didn't know what would soon happen. I didn't want to worry them, so I'll just have to go with what the future wants me to go along with. I can assure them though, it would _not_ be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that's so sad :( they had to leave the wizards', no wonder they're so angry. I have a poll up on my profile so please vote and even more please review<strong>

**winxluv101**


	15. Revenge

Chapter 15:

"I'm getting a message from Morgana" said Preseme closing her eyes, "She says that she will only trial the wizards if they give her the black circle as a sign of surrender"

"How is that possible?" asked Sibylla

Preseme smiled, "It seems that Princess Bloom had a little battle with Nebula, and Morgana promised to give up vengeance"

The Winx all cheered, but Bloom frowned, "Yes, we received the third gift of destiny as well"

Preseme smiled a bit, "It is okay, Bloom. Everything will soon flow its course, for all of us"

"Speaking of flowing its course," Flora started, "What did the wizards do when you broke up with them?"

"I was wondering the same thing Flo" Musa said, "What _did _they do?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why there is only one white circle?" Preseme asked and turned back to the memory, and started to walk closer. Aurora walked next to her and looked at her, when Preseme saw her she hugged her and cried softly on her shoulder, and Aurora held her like that.

"It's okay, Preseme. I'm here" she cooed as she glared at Duman. Preseme pushed her hair back out of her eyes and smiled, "I know, now come on. The sooner we get to the trapping part the sooner we can leave"

* * *

><p>The wizards were all fuming and sad at the same time when the girls had left.<p>

"I can't believe that she was afraid of me, she's never done that before" said Gantlos as he and the rest of the wizards walked outside.

"She usually tells me everything, why not now?" said Ogron

"What does Preseme mean by '_you'll see tomorrow evening_' what does that even mean?" asked Anagan looking at Duman.

"I don't know, but she said to remember this was Morgana's doing. And whatever it is, no matter what, I'm not leaving here without her" said Duman. The rest of them nodded to him and started heading towards the forbidden room where the fairies kept everyone's white circles.

Gantlos remembered hearing Sibylla talk about them, "Stop here. Sibylla once said that every Earth Fairy's white circle is in this room. They're the gate to Tir Nan Og"

"Destroy them" Ogron said through gritted teeth. They all started taking white circle and destroying them with their bare hands noticing the engravings of the fairy,until they were down to one left. Before they could touch it, it disappeared before they could read the name. They paid no mind to it and left their destruction and went to their rooms. Little did the girls know that they were plotting with and against them at the same time.

...

Roxy looked down at the white circle on her hand. She made it enlarge and noticed her name was engraved on it in cursive. She caught everyone's attention except Preseme's, "That's why you hunted us for it, isn't it? For the girls"

Ogron looked at her, "Of course, why else?"

Flora looked at them with compassion, "You loved them" she stated. The wizards looked at her, but they looked away back at the memory. Preseme answered her instead, "Yes, and of course our love returned,until that next day"

...

The girls were awakened by the bride's maids, who made them be practice all day for the wedding. The girls did it reluctantly, but they noticed the wizards only glanced at them when they saw them as they were patrolling. They noticed a look of anger and hurt every time, until that evening, they only saw anger.

Preseme stopped walking and the girls noticed her close her eyes and they all stopped as well, "What do you see, Preseme?" Sibylla asked

When she opened her eyes she started running to the room full of white circle to see if her vision was true. The girls ran after her, and stopped when they saw every last white circle destroyed, including their own.

"Our keys, they're gone" said Diana

"We must tell Morgana, where is she" asked Aurora

Realization struck them all, "The wedding!" they all screamed and rushed to their rooms, where they put on their dresses and the flower bearers led them out to the aviary. The aviary had a large greenhouse and a beautiful stone path, with many flowers and trees. No matter how much beauty they saw they couldn't get over the wizards, and then they saw the bridegrooms. They were all quite handsome, but the girls tried walking as slowly as possible when they saw the wizards in the background. They all walked with long white dresses one after the other, but they wore no veils instead they had one white lily in their hair. Everyone watched as they walked with the dresses dragging behind them.

"Ready girls" Preseme whispered, they all slightly nodded 'no'

When they all got to the end, each bridegroom came over to each of them and smiled, and they smiled back. Preseme was the only one who seemed to notice the wizards sudden anger watching their ex-girlfriends be married, _especially_ if they still loved them. The men each lightly caressed their fiances faces, making them even more upset.

"Don't touch, Preseme" Duman spat now stepping up along with the other wizards.

Morgana was outraged, "You are no longer welcome here, be gone immediately." She turned to the girls, "Did you not do as I told you?" she asked

"We did, honest" said Aurora

"We just refused to listen" said Ogron stepping towards Aurora, but she stepped back.

Each of the girls stepped back, except Preseme, "You're the ones who did it! You all destroyed the white circles!"

Duman smirked, "It's not nice to point fingers, darling"

Feeling angry and frightened at the same time, the all of the major fairies transformed including Preseme. They began to attack the wizards, but they simply dodged it, and went straight towards the girls. Preseme transformed into her combat clothes, she stepped in front of them and pulled out her bow.

"Really, Preseme? You would shoot me?" asked Duman

Preseme summoned an arrow and aimed it, just to show how serious she was.

Duman smirked, "Do it, shoot me"

Preseme looked as if she was about to shoot him, but she aimed her arrow somewhere to the side. She summoned another arrow and put her hands in the same position.

Sibylla looked worried, "Preseme, what's wrong"

"He was trying to stall me while the wizards captured all of you. That last arrow was able to make them show themselves" said Preseme as she nodded towards the wizards, but kept her eyes and bow aimed at Duman.

The girls all transformed and flew up with the others for more protection. Preseme looked back and forth between all of the wizards, "Girls, it's too late, but we can still go down trying" she said as she transformed.

The wizards started to capture every last fairy, and ripped off each and every wing until Sibylla, Aurora, Diana, and Preseme were left. Every time they ripped off a pair of wings that fairy would disappear inside the palace, not being able to get out.

"Come on girls, do you really want to keep fighting us?" Ogron said

Aurora got furious, "We will fight until we all fall"

Ogron shrugged his shoulders, "So be it" he shot a powerful sleeping spell upon Aurora and she started to fall, but he caught her.

"Too bad, you hadn't changed your mind" he said as he ripped off her wings and she disappeared.

"I'll get him Aurora, I promise" said Diana, as she tied Ogron is an ivy cocoon.

"That wasn't very nice, Diana" said Anagan as he tore open the cocoon, but Ogron wasn't in there. "Oh, now where did Ogron go?" he asked sarcastically. Preseme's eyes changed color as she scanned the ground to find Ogron. She finally found him appear behind Diana

"Look out Diana!" she screamed, but when she turned around Ogron had blasted her at Anagan's feet and he picked her up and tore off her wings as Ogron had done to Aurora, and she disappeared.

Sibylla was starting to become frightened when she saw Gantlos step towards her, but Preseme still had out her bow and summoned an arrow. She got in front of Sibylla, "Back away Gantlos"

But Gantlos just laughed, so Preseme shot her silver arrow at him, and he was almost hit, but Duman pulled him down to avoid it. Gantlos growled at Preseme, but he turned to Sibylla and clapped his hands together causing her wings to stop moving. Preseme didn't have time to react when Sibylla fell, and of course Gantlos ripped off her wings, as she screamed and disappeared.

They all smirked at Preseme, "Preseme, you now have two options" Duman started, "Either you come with me, or I can tear off your wings. Pick wisely, my dear"

Preseme de-transformed and landed on the ground on her feet, "You already know my answer"

"So be it" said Duman as he transformed into a wolf. Preseme was now frightened and quickly ran into the forest, but Duman ran off after her. After a while she became tired and stopped, not realizing Duman was behind her. He slowly crept up behind her and de-transformed. When he got to her, he held her down by the arms.

"You didn't chose wisely, darling" he said, he bent her leg in an uncomfortable position, forcing her to transform. Preseme looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Please Duman, don't do this" she begged.

"Too late for that, love, but I know that you'll forgive me someday" after he said that he ripped off both wings. Preseme let out an ear-splitting scream, "No, I won't" she managed to say before she disappeared.

Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos started walking to where Duman was.

"Did you do it?" Ogron asked

Duman turned to him and then looked back to where Preseme last was, "Yeah...I did it"

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, I know, but at least there was a wedding...plz review if you want to read more<strong>

**winxluv101**


	16. Finally repayed

Chapter 16:

At the sight of her own wings being ripped off, Preseme fell on her knees and cried. Sibylla, Aurora, and Diana tried very hard to comfort her.

"I let you all down, I ran away, I knew it was going to happen, and I failed you all" she said

"Oh Preseme, you are the strongest fairy I know, you shouldn't be weeping" said Sibylla

"Exactly, you are more an example for us than the other way around" said Diana

"Besides, we all became stronger and wiser since that day. It'll never happen again" said Aurora

Preseme nodded and wiped her eyes dry, "Come on, the story is finally over, and Morgana is ready to start the trial"

She started chanting again, and they responded, so soon they were all back in the cave again. Preseme started to walk outside, when Duman stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked

She stopped walking and turned to him with red eyes, "I'm going for fresh air, I need to calm down before I kill someone" she turned to the Winx, "Thank you so much for bringing back such good memories, Winx" she said sarcastically and left.

Diana started to follow her out, "I'm going to go make sure she doesn't destroy half of Italy"

When she left, the Winx noticed that Sibylla and Aurora were talking to each other privately.

"It's a good thing she warned us when she did" said Aurora

"Agreed, we shouldn't have trusted them. We now know from our mistakes" said Sibylla

Aurora nodded, "That memory will forever scar me of my foolishness"

"It is alright, she knows what will happen, not us. She says she'll make it up to us on Tir Nan Og"

Preseme had just come back, and her eyes were now normal.

"Let's go now. Morgana awaits our arrival" she said, "Everyone gather here" so the wizards and all the fairies gathered together and Preseme transported them all to Tir Nan Og. When they got there Roxy and the Winx transformed, and Roxy used the white circle to summon the castle back. A group of ravens suddenly came from the castle and attacked the wizards.

"I order you to stay back" Roxy screamed, and they all flew away.

They all saw Nebula walking towards them and one of the ravens landed on her arm. "Well I guess you can't argue with the fairy of animals. Sorry about the ravens, but they seem to remember the wizards" said Nebula. The wizards bowed their heads in shame as Nebula continued, "Oh, Preseme you're alive. I thought for sure that Duman would've killed you that day"

"Silence, Nebula" Preseme ordered, and Nebula reluctantly obeyed.

"This way" said Nebula as the Winx, and wizards started up the mountain and Bloom and Roxy both noticed Preseme say something to the others and they disappeared. When they got to the castle, Morgana greeted them with open arms...well the fairies that is.

"It is wonderful to see you all, especially you Preseme. You will be told about through history" she said, but that made Preseme look away as Bloom gave Ogron the black circle back and she didn't notice him smirk as he took the power back out of the circle. When the fairy guard opened a special box, he was told to put it into the box until the trial. The wizards were all led away until it was time for the trial.

_A few hours later_

"It is time to start the trial" Morgana announced. The girls were about to start heading out when they noticed that Aurora, Diana, and Sibylla had come back with some people...

"Sky!"

"Brandon!"

"Helia!"

"Riven!"

"Timmy!"

"Nabu!"

The specialists and Nabu all swung the girls around, there were also four other specialists that the girls knew.

"Hey, Cody, Henry, Max, and Sam" said Stella

"Stella, don't forget your promise" said Musa.

"How about we wait until the trial is over"

The guards brought the wizards back out, "What? You brought reinforcements? A nice way of saying you don't trust us" Ogron said sternly.

Preseme turned to him calmly, "Why should they? Besides I asked them to come here" her statement silenced him as they continued to walk to the trial. They were all in place with the specialists by the Winx and Roxy, the wizards in front of Morgana, for her to receive the black circle, and the major fairies were all behind Morgana, but Preseme chose to have her hair down and her crown on as well. One of the fairy guards brought the box with the ring back. The wizards bowed down and, un known to the fairies, smirked at the thought of what would soon happen. As Morgana reached for the ring Preseme whispered, "I will not fail you this time, not again"

Not hearing her, Morgana slid the ring on her finger and a mass of wind started to pick up. Morgana was loosing energy as a large dark abyss started to form, and the Earth fairies started to be pulled in. Ogron laughed darkly, "Did you really think that we would give up that easily?"

_Preseme's POV_

_I knew this would happen, and I already know how to stop it. The sad part is that I don't know what will happen next..._

The Winx, not being Earth fairies, started pulling the fairy guards and other fairies out of the abyss' reach. Diana started to get pulled in, but I grabbed her and, with Sibylla and Aurora's help, started pulling her back.

"Come on Diana" Anagan laughed, "You know you still have feelings for me, why don't you just come with us? It _could_ save your life"

Diana looked at him with anger, "Never." Anagan was going to attack her, but I had grabbed my bow and summoned an arrow, "I implore you, do it. My aim has gotten a lot better since last time, and you don't see me running away"

So he stepped back and let Duman have a go, "Now Preseme, we both know how this is going to end, so why don't you four come with us, and we'll save you from the abyss"

I released the arrow, but Duman quickly got out of the way, "I'd rather jump into the abyss myself" I sneered

Duman narrowed his eyes at me, "You'll regret that" he looked as if he would hit me, but he turned his attack on Roxy, who was too busy with protecting Morgana.

"Roxy!" I screamed and rushed to the fallen fairy. "Its okay Preseme, I'm fine" she said, but I could clearly see the pain written on her face. I turned to my healing powers and healed every sign of agitation she had, but it drained some of my energy. I looked around and saw everyone fighting, for _me._ I couldn't bare to see what would happen if I let the same thing that happened last time happen again. I stood up and walked towards the abyss and I saw Layla trying to convince Nabu not to do something, so I stepped in.

"No, Nabu. Your life would then be at stake" I said

"But if I don't every Earth fairy will be sucked away" Nabu said back

"No," I stated firmly, "I promised myself and my friends I would repay them for my past mistake and that's what I'm going to do" So he stood back as I started to float up, and my crown started to glow as I raised my arms.

"Darkness, I challenge you to fight my light!" I yelled to the sky and I could see the dark winds trying to swallow me, but I stayed strong until I saw the last amount of wind appear in my crown. I started to feel very weak suddenly and couldn't stay flying, and I started to fall. One of the extra specialists that my friends had brung had caught me and slowly layed me down as my friends rushed over to me.

"No, Preseme" Aurora cried, "If only I knew what you were planning I would've stopped you"

I weakly smiled as tears formed in my eyes, "I know" I whispered, "My sacrifice will save you, I promise. Please, my friends, do not mourn for me"

"Preseme please don't leave us" Roxy cried

"Oh, Roxy, I'll be fine. The other side is calling me, take care of them" and with that I took my last breath...

* * *

><p><strong>WTH, I just killed my own character, and I'm crying. It's really emotional having to wright this stuff you know. plz review<strong>

**winxluv101**


	17. You'll regret that

Chapter 17:

When the smoke cleared from the abyss every fairy that survived cried for their loss.

"No no Preseme" Aurora cried

All of the Winx cried, not paying any attention to the wizards, who had seen the whole thing. Then Bloom remembered something, "Wait, girls, what about aging one year"

The Winx's faces all lit up, but the others weren't that vulnerable, "It's a trick of the eye, girls" said Sibylla

"W-What do you mean, Sibylla?" asked Flora

Aurora became outraged, "It _means _that she can't come back now!"

"But why?" asked Tecna

Diana sighed, "If she died, then yes she would age a year, but she was drained of her energy and fairy dust. So, it killed her"

No one else could see it, but Duman was actually sad about Preseme's sacrifice. Roxy and the Winx all stood up, quite angry, and glared at the wizards.

"You! You did this! If you hadn't have made the abyss, she wouldn't have killed herself!" Roxy screamed

All of the wizards looked away as Aurora removed Preseme's crown, and placed it upon Roxy's head. Roxy's face softened as she delicately touched the crown, "Why are you giving this to me? It was Preseme's"

Sibylla nodded, "Yes it was, and she was assigned to be your protector, so I'm sure that she would want to be closest to you"

Roxy started to slightly cry as she, once again, touched the crown, until Layla remembered something even more important, "The black gift! We could save Preseme" she shouted

Then all of the Winx stood up quickly and chanted, "Imperial fairies we beg of you, please, give us the gift of life!" The clouds opened up to reveal a shimmering black ball of light, but before they could grab it, Ogron took it away.

"Give it back to me" said Roxy, firmly

"Whoops," said Ogron as he dropped the black gift on a dead flower, causing it to come back to life instantly. "I've wasted the black gift to give life back to a poor flower, what a waste" The girls all started to weep bitterly for Preseme as the specialists were about to attack the wizards when they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sam continued to hold Preseme's body the entire time and he didn't want to let go, but Preseme's body was surrounded my a light a her body floated a foot above the ground on its own.

Morgana stepped forward, "We lost many fairies this battle, but dear Preseme gave her life so that we may live"

Nebula became outraged, "This is exactly why you shouldn't have given up!"

Morgana looked at her stiffly, "You dare to blame this on me?"

Nebula walked towards Roxy and touched the crown, "Preseme was a good fairy, and she gave her life so that you, the one that forced her to marry, who forced her to leave the one she loved, and all of that caused all of this, Morgana. You should join me Roxy, Preseme would have wanted this for you"

Roxy was about to agree, but she heard a voice in her head, "_I wouldn't have wanted that Roxy_"

Realization struck Roxy, "Preseme! She's speaking to me, and she says she wouldn't have wanted this Nebula"

Nebula ripped her hand away from the crown and started to fly away, "Well, I'm not resting until they regret what they did to her" and she flew away. The specialists including Cody, Henry, Max, and Sam, stayed with Aurora, Diana, and Sibylla, who stayed with Preseme the entire time. The Winx went after Nebula to aid her in her revenge, knowing that she would need help. Diana had uprooted the plant that was saved, and put it into a vase. The flower glowed with energy which made Diana think, "Wait! I might be able to save her"

Sibylla and Aurora's face lightened, "Please try whatever you need to do to get her back Diana" said Aurora

So Diana started to do her experiment, and soon she had some results...

...

The wizards were running through Omega to hide from the fairies of vengeance, not knowing how many there were. The entire time, Duman was thinking of Preseme and what she did, the thought of it made him sick. He couldn't leave the others though, so he destroyed his feelings for Preseme at that moment, to keep from his heart ache.

Ogron turned to him as they stopped running, "You okay, Duman?"

Duman looked at him, "Perfectly fine" He didn't believe him, but he also didn't want to push him into it again. They all noticed that they were at a dead end, but Ogron refused to surrender, so he ordered Gantlos to start digging. Gantlos stomped his foot on the ice, causing it to crack. Nebula had arrived so they hid, but she only saw reflections so she attacked them until Ogron popped out behind her and shot her in the back. He would've destroyed her until he saw the Winx come in and start fighting.

"Ogron, you will regret what you had done to Preseme. So we'll give you one more chance to surrender" said Flora

"Never" he said as he attacked her, but Musa blocked it. They all started to fight ,as well, until the Winx were starting to fall behind, so the wizards were now aiming for Roxy. Roxy was still wearing the crown, so she tried to communicate with Preseme's spirit, "Preseme Preseme please help me" she cried. Right when Duman was about to attack her, to end her life, a silver arrow shot in front of him...

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say except that I always plan ahead, and that I deeply want you to review<strong>

**winxluv101**


	18. I'm back, but now I'm gone

**This is my last chapter of The Earth Fairy, so I hope you enjoyed. If you don't like the ending "fine", but its not my fault.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Duman stared at the white arrow with silver accents in wonder, "But, but only she has these arrows"

Roxy looked from where the arrow came from, but, to her disappointment, she didn't see anyone. The Winx had all recovered and they all started to attack the wizards with one long  
>white beam, but the wizards counteracted with a long black beam to fight their power. Whenever one fairy fell, another fairy took their place, but soon the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula were all fighting, but they were starting to fall behind.<p>

"No," Roxy said, "We can't lose. Think of Preseme!"

When she said that, each fairy started to work even harder to fight, but were still too weak, until Aurora and Sibylla came and joined them. The Winx were all delighted to see them, but they still wondered.

"Where's Diana?" Bloom asked over the battle noises.

Aurora started to attack as well as Sibylla, "She's doing something that either may help us win or lose"

"Oh joy" Stella mumbled. It looked as if, even with 10 fairies, they couldn't beat the wizards. That was until they saw another silver arrow come from the sky and frighten the wizards enough for them to stop attacking and move away, to avoid being hit.

"There it is again!" Roxy shouted, "Someone is firing Preseme's arrows!"

Duman began to ache for Preseme every time he heard her name, especially after watching her die, but the arrows kept aiming at the other 3 wizards, not him. He looked up to see a spirit, the one who was firing the arrows, still with the black bow in her hand.

"Preseme?" he asked aloud, and everyone turned to look at him as if he'd gone crazy. "What do you mean Pre-" Roxy started, but was silenced as she saw the spirit as well. It smiled at her, "Preseme, is that really you?" she asked it.

The spirit only blinked at her with no expression at all as she started to walk on the ice. Diana had just entered where they were and started smiling at Aurora and Sibylla, "It worked"

Aurora and Sibylla ran up to the spirit and bowed, and the spirit started to take a human form. The spirit was wearing all white and still held the bow. It was a beautiful girl with the wings of an actual angel. The wizards kowtowed in defeat, knowing that they couldn't beat an angel with such mighty power.

"Smart choice" the angel said as she lowered the bow and made the arrow disipate. She crouched down and hugged the fairies, and they cryed.

"We thought we had lost you for good that time" Aurora sobbed, so the angel gave her a tight squeeze.

The angel smiled sadly, "But you did"

They all looked at her in confusion until Diana cut in, "Well, I managed to resurrect her spirit...not her body"

"What?" Roxy yelled, "So technically she's still dead?"

Diana nodded, "The affect of death can only be reversed with the black gift. So I decocted the petals into a potion and poured it into her mouth, causing her spirit to arise once again."

Now Preseme nodded, "There was still plant extract mixed with the black gift, so it didn't work entirely."

The girls all stood back up and the Winx walked over to the angel, "Does that mean that you have to leave us now?" asked Bloom

Sibylla and Aurora frowned, "I think you already know the answer to that Princess" said Preseme as she turned the bow into a bracelet and put it on her wrist.

"B-But, um..what about...what about Duman! You can read his _and_ the other wizards' mind can't you?" asked Flora

Preseme nodded slowly. "So see if they really regret doing what they did to you, then you'll see if they're worthy of being kept alive" The wizards' eyes widened with fear, not liking the idea of being killed.

"That would be best, Preseme" said Sibylla. Preseme looked away at the ground, "Why would I want to read the minds of those who hurt me?" She looked back at Sibylla in anger, "Or can you not answer that?"

The Winx weren't going to give up that easily, "Duman still has feelings for you though" Flora said quietly. Preseme looked back up and looked at Flora.

"What?"

"I can sense it. He's still in love with you, Preseme" Flora smiled.

Preseme was starting to get skeptic about the idea of him still loving her, so Tecna came in just before she denied it once again. "Please, just try it at least once...for us"

_Preseme's POV_

Ok, so now they're trying to convince me to read their feelings? I'm a mixed fairy, not a miracle worker.

"Tecna listen. _I_ realize you want a happy and romantic ending, but _you_ should realize that Omega is crashing to its destruction"

The Winx and wizards all looked around to find what I was saying was true, and they kept looking for a way to escape. I could feel Duman looking at me, and it made me feel a little bit guilty about dissing him like that. Soon the girls all found that there was no way out, and I saw Roxy closing her eyes and delicately touching my crown...wait, my crown!

"Roxy!" I yelled as ice chunks fell from the ceiling.

"Yeah!" she yelled back

I pointed to my crown, and I don't think she understood. She ran up to me and hugged me, "Preseme what are you talking about, I know this is your crown"

I nodded, "Its also your way out of here." I smiled as she looked at me with excitement and call the Winx over. She explained to them what I told her as the major fairies and I started to disappear, and Layla noticed.

"Where are you going?" she yelled

"Its your job to protect the wizards, remember?"said Diana

"Yeah, but can't you get us out of here?" asked Tecna

"Yeah, but you're all smart. You can figure the crown out for yourselves" said Aurora. With that we all appeared outside the cave, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

><p>"What's this crown supposed to do?" asked Stella, "It looks like a regular crown to me"<p>

Roxy examined the crown, "Well we have no time to think about it"

Bloom tapped the biggest gem in the middle, but she felt a large energy source from it. "Girls, can't you feel it?"

The Winx all put their hands out near the crown, "I can feel it" screamed Roxy

"Me too"

"So can I"

"You don't think..." asked Flora

"It couldn't be" said Bloom

"It could be" said Roxy as she gripped the crown in both hands, "It is!"

The wizards were getting frustrated from not knowing what they meant, "Are ya gonna tell us what you fairies are talking about?" said Ogron

The girls looked at him, "It's one of the most, and possibly _the most_ powerful fairy item in all of the Magic Dimension" said Bloom

"If we combine a great power with this crown," started Musa

"We could get out of here!" said Stella

All of the Winx looked at Bloom, hopefully. Bloom rolled her eyes, "Come to me Great Dragon!" she shouted and raised her arms as a giant, flaming dragon appeared. The crown's light reflected off of the dragon, and together created a small portal.

"Come on" Roxy instructed as she grabbed the crown and made a run for the portal. The rest of the Winx and the wizards followed her and were soon out of Omega.

* * *

><p>Roxy walked over to them sadly, "Where is she?"<p>

They smiled at her sadly because they didn't have the heart to tell her. "Roxy" Aurora started, "She's not here."All of the Winx looked pretty upset.

"She didn't even say good-bye" Roxy said. They all hugged her, but Duman was still upset because he actually _did_ still have feelings for Preseme. He didn't even get to say anything because another bright light appeared revealing Diana and the Specialists.

"Well, where is she?" asked Riven

"Yeah, Diana told us she was here" said Helia

The girls all walked over to their boyfriends.

"They don't know where Preseme is" said Flora

The major fairies tilted their heads to the side, "We never said that" said Sibylla

"I just said she isn't here" said Aurora

Duman had a look of hope for a moment before he remembered why they were in that position in the first place. The wizards all started to walk backwards slowly until someone stopped them.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around quickly to see Preseme standing behind them, and _smiling_. Before they could say anything, Preseme had wrapped her arms around Duman and hugged him. He took a while to register before she leaned in and kissed him passionately, and he didn't really care until she pulled away.

"I am so so _so _sorry Duman" she said.

He looked down at her, "For what?"

She let go of him and walked over to the Winx, "For not telling you how the crown works," she looked at the wizards, "for not letting you all explain yourselves, and lastly" she turned to look at Duman, "For not trusting you"

Duman smiled at her and picked her up and spun her a couple times, "I love you" he whispered in her ear

She looked up at him, "I love you too"

All of the girls, including the major fairies said, "Aww"

Preseme looked over Duman's shoulder and saw the wizards starring at the other major fairies. She cleared her throat and her friends looked at her as if to say, "_What?_" Preseme nodded towards the wizards, who then realized that she had seen them. The major fairies all rolled their eyes and walked over to the wizards.

"I'm only doing this because you repented from your wrong doing" said Aurora as she, Diana, and Sibylla reached up and kissed the wizards passionately. When they pulled away, the wizards were still in the clouds, but soon they got pulled back down.

"And this is the sad part" said Sibylla

"We can't be with you" said Diana

"...Why not?" asked Anagan

"Just because Preseme can forgive Duman, doesn't mean that we could forgive you"

"B-But what about..." said Ogron

"That was only because you repented I said" said Aurora

"Guess it just wasn't meant to be" said Gantlos

Roxy sighed slowly, and the fairies noticed. "What's wrong Roxy? Aren't you happy?" asked Stella

"I'm happy that Preseme is my protector," she started "I'm happy that she found true love, and I'm happy we won the battle, but I'm just not _happy_"

The wizards and Specialists raised an eyebrow, but the girls all knew what she meant.

"That's only because of one little thing, Roxy. You can tell them, they're your friends" said Preseme

Roxy exhaled, "I'm not happy that_ technically_ you're still dead"

Preseme smile turned into a look of despair, "I would say there's a way to revive me, but sadly, there isn't"

Roxy ran over to Preseme and hugged her, "But I don't want you to leave" she cried.

Preseme patted her head lovingly, "But it's not your decision young one"

Bloom looked at her confusedly, "Young one? But aren't you 19?"

"Yes and no" said Preseme, "You don't know what year I was born, and you don't know how long I've been a major fairy"

All of the Winx walked up to her, "We'll miss you" said Musa

Preseme smiled, "I'll always be here. And if you need me, I'll be watching, so just call ok?"

They all nodded, and Preseme closed her eyes and a bright light appeared around her and in seconds, she was gone. Roxy placed the crown back on her head and gently touched it again, "I'll never forget you"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I loved writing this story, and hopefully you all loved reading it. If anyone with an account can, I would love to collaborate a story, so just PM me<strong>

**Bye,**

**winxluv101**


	19. DELETION AN

**I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not an update.**

**If you are reading this A/N, that means that I plan on deleting this story soon. I apologize for anyone who enjoyed this story, but I started writing fanfiction when I barely knew how to write stories, so a good portion of them aren't very good.**

**SI've decided to delete them and improve my writing style with new fanfictions. I'm willing to give this story away to anyone willing to have it, but I will have one or two conditions that I will explain in a private message.**

**Anyone wanting to take this story, please make the subject it's name and send me a PM.**

**Thanks!,  
>winxluv<strong>


End file.
